rumnirfandomcom-20200215-history
Oslava
A large and powerful city in the middle of Rumnir, Oslava has been ruled over by the Rudgir dynasty since time immemorial. It boasts a strong military with the Wolf's Head legion being it's most famous arm but it also has a long history of cultural finess. Information The city itself is built into a large singular mountain known as Ardin. The city is walled yet the quick growth of the city recently means that there are many structures outside the city walls. The main civic center is the Rudgir Palace, although most would agree it is more of a fortified manor than some grand palacial abode. The walls are constantly manned by a garrisson of professional troops. The cities surroundings used to be forested but much of it has since been cut down to make more arable farmland for the burgeoning population. The following are areas and buildings of social, economic or historical importance: *Rudgir Palace: Administrative heart of the city and seat of the royal family *Ardin Church: A stunning cathedral built into the rocky face of Ardin mountain, it is a wonderful structure and is stop on the Poleric Pilgrimage, *Ikat Theatre: A large ovular theatre which is one of the largest theatres on Erum, it hosts all kinds of entertainment; from gladiatorial games to plays. *Marican Way: The large path near the center of the city that is dominated by a myriad of different shops and public houses. *Lucian Wall: The Lucian wall is the semi circular wall that backs into the steepness of the mountain. It surrounds much of the city. Founding Whilst the founding of the city is difficult to place, it is certainly one of the oldest cities on Rumnir, dating back to pre-history. Legend has it that a brother and sister from Erum, Lada and Os Rudgir, were fleeing a Lich which they had disturbed and ran into the ocean. Upon receiving the scared adolescents the god of the sea, Dagon, saw fit to carry their bodies to distant Rumnir, protecting them from harm in the process. Eventually they woke, surrounded by inquisitive villagers. The pair then united the 7 small villages in the area into one town, called Oslava in their honour. Whilst the veracity of this founding myth is questional, there are few other ideas as to how the city was founded. Population With a population of 200,000 Oslava is certainly on of the largest city states of Rumnir. The population is virtually entirely human, with other races making up as little as 1.2%. This is due in no small part to the religious piety and occasional xenephobia of the city's human inhabitants. Economy The economy of Oslava is largely dependant on the swathes of arable farm land which surround it. The city was once surrounded in the dense Wirding wood but to the south, north and west of the city it has been largely cut down. The many streams which ran through the forest have proven an excellent aid in the irrigation of the dewooded areas. Wheat is the dominant crop however Barley, Whey and Oats are all grown. Cash crops such as Apples and Grapes are also grown to a lesser degree. History Since it's founding the city quickly became one of the strongest city states on the Rumnir continent. Under the guidance of a aristocratic council, the Rudgir royal family led Oslava into a state of constant military and economic dynamism which has seen it at the forefront of Rumnir's many city states for many years. The city has been heavily involved with the crusades led by the Ecclesiastical Order of the Holy Sepelchre and lent much man power to each of the three crusades. Whilst several relics, artworks and bountiful loot flooded the city after the first two, the third's catastrophic defeat has left the city in a state of shock. Oslava is for once somewhat less sure of it's place in the order of things, much to the mirth of their neighbours. Politics Like many of the city-states on Rumnir, the political elite of Oslava is very limited. Since it's founding it has been ruled by the aristocratic Rudgir family. The incumbent kinglet is Arip Rudgir who has so far been unspectacular in his political moves. Internation Relations A superiority complex is endemic within Oslava's nation psyche, meaning it's relations with other local city states have been strained for as long as anybody can remember. The two closest cities are Windim and Polgesh who's mutual interest and alliance has kept them safe from Oslava's strong military. These two states have acted as something of a buffer, stopping Oslava's growth from a city to a would be empire. Whilst it's relationships with other states may well be difficult, it's covenent with the church is entirely another matter. It has long been a supporter of the church and has backed any idea it has ventured to put forward, cheif among these the crusades to Erum. Military The Oslavian national military is an army dominated by infantry. The utilize the Wolf's Head legion as their entire cavalry section. The infantry are equipped in the classic Irdinian fashion although they are noticable for their thick, slightly curved blades. Category:City